Queen Ariana
Ariana is the main antagonist in Barbie as The Island Princess. Her aim was to force her daughter, Princess Luciana, to marry Prince Antonio in order to rule his kingdom one day. Official Description "This wicked Queen wants her daughter Luciana to marry Prince Antonio. She'll do anything necessary to keep Rosella and the Prince apart!" Biography When Ariana was young, her family plotted to kill the King and Queen of Apollonia, but their plot failed and they ended up having their lands confiscated and were banished to a pig farm. The life working with pigs caused her to develop a hatred towards the animals. Eventually, Ariana ran away and concealed her past from anyone she encountered. Plotting her comeback, she wed herself to the oldest king (who also had a weak heart) she could find. According to her, they were wed on a Sunday and he died on three days later on Wednesday, much to her delight. She managed to conceive a daughter, Luciana, before her husband's death. After learning the birth of King Peter's son Prince Antonio, she realized she could gain her revenge by arranging a marriage between the prince and her daughter, and so she put her daughter through a strict training routine so she would turn out to the perfect bride for Prince Antonio. Personality Ariana is very pushy. She judges Ro a lot. She doesn't seem to have a very good relationship with Luciana as she always manipulates her into doing what she wants, and Ariana appears to enjoy doing this. She is very dominating and always goes there where she finds her profit. She was also vain and selfish towards Rosella. Physical Appearance Ariana is a redhead. She has her hair up high with red bows. She wears a red dress with a bow at the back. The dress has a little bit of white.This is the only outfit she'd been seen in. Ariana's eyes are blue and she wears a lot of pink eye shadow. She is also slightly obese. She also has a mole on her nose. Relationships She didn't love Luciana's Father when they married. She'd only been married for a very short time. She and Luciana's Father were married on a Sunday, and then he died on a Wednesday. So she'd been a widow for a long time, even before Luciana was born. Ariana loves Luciana but pushes her into doing something Luciana doesn't want to do. The two women are completely different. Luciana is very kind especially to Ro while Ariana judges Ro a lot. Ariana enjoys ruling Luciana and making her do something she (Luciana) is very uncomfortable with. Ariana doesn't like Luciana reading books especially romance novels. She thinks all the books Luciana reads fill her head with thoughts. Ariana doesn't want Luciana to marry someone she loves. She believes Luciana will be happy just by marrying someone she doesn't love. But little did Luciana know that Ariana wanted her to marry Antonio just to kill his parents and rule Apollonia. When Ariana's treachery was exposed, Luciana finally went against her. Luciana agrees that Ariana put the sunset herb in the animals' food and the wedding cake because Ariana told her not to eat anything. Story Ariana wanted Luiciana to marry Antonio. Gallery Trivia *She is very similar to Dame Devin, since both plan to overthrow the rulers of their kingdom and take their place on the throne for what the rulers did to them. Dame Devin killed Queen Isabella for not picking her to be her Lady Royal, and Ariana tried to kill King Peter for what he did to her family. Also, they both have a daughter. Ariana has Luciana, and Dame Devin has Delancy. *She is also similar to Caligo as both of them used their children in the same way. *Characters that look similar to her can be seen in two Barbie movies: in Barbie & The Diamond Castle and Barbie A Fashion Fairytale. The first being a waitress at the inn, called Bertha, and in the second movie she plays an actress who is starring in "The Princess and the Pea" with Barbie. *At the end of Barbie The Princess & the Popstar, Crider wears the same hairstyle she has, but it is blonde with blue ribbons. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:British characters Category:Singing Characters